Comfortable
by psychokid
Summary: Sequel to Uncomfortable. Morgan/Reid slash. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or Spiderman

**A/N: **I was not going to do a sequel to Uncomfortable, but someone mentioned that there could be Morgan/Reid slash, sooooo yeah…that's where this piece of ooc, fluffly, smutty nonsense came from

________________________________________________________________

As they boarded the plane, sighs of relief were released by the team members as they felt the air conditioned air. The pool had kept them from dying of heat stroke for the two days they'd spent at the hotel, but they could only spend so much time in there. And not to mention Morgan had had to fight Reid to go every time. The nipple ring had been spotted by their team members, but they had kindly refrained from asking about it, thus far.

Emily and JJ said down at one of the tables, and Rossi went to the back, and before long the muffled sound of his snoring was heard. Reid was curled up on one of the couches, sleeping peacefully, and Morgan sat down in a chair. Hotch joined him, and for a long time there was silence between them. Hotch, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Morgan, may I ask you why Reid has…a piercing? It just doesn't seem like something he'd get…did you make him get it?" He spoke sternly, but the confusion was apparent in his voice. Morgan swallowed hard before speaking, to keep himself from laughing.

"No, Rossi made him get it because he wouldn't shut up."

Hotch let out a loud sigh, rubbing his hand over the side of his face. For a moment, Morgan wondered if Rossi or Reid would be reprimanded for their actions. However, after a moment, Hotch chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"One more question, Morgan."

"Sure."

"I realize you and Reid are friends…but the way you were acting towards him was a little strange, and I just want to make sure it's not going to be an issue."

Morgan blinked, staring blankly at Hotch. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sure, Morgan had been hovering over Reid whenever they went to the pool, but that was so no one would tease him. Morgan didn't think he'd been acting strangely towards Reid….okay, he had stared at Reid….a lot. But that was simply because it was strange to see Reid in swim trunks, as opposed to button up shirts, ties and vests. Derek Morgan had most certainly _not_ been checking Reid out.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. I don't mind, but I just want you to make sure it doesn't get in the way of your job."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, Derek, you do know what I'm talking about. And it's okay. Just be careful with him."

With that, Hotch got up and walked away, sitting in the back, across the aisle from Rossi. Morgan frowned as he watched him go, folding his arms across his chest. Of course he knew what Hotch was talking about, but he wasn't about to admit it, not to Hotch, and definitely not to himself. Maybe he had been taking a little too much interest in how Reid's ass looked in the Spiderman swim trunks. But that didn't mean anything.

Before he knew what was happening, he was waking up, and the plane was landing, and they were walking out onto the tarmac, Reid stumbling, still half-asleep. The early morning air was much cooler here in Virginia, much to Morgan's relief.

As they all headed to their respective vehicles in the parking lot, Morgan noticed Reid heading towards the edge of the lot, hugging his go bag to his chest. Frowning, Morgan walked over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Reid jumped slightly, giving him a confused look.

"Hey Reid, where do you think you're going?"

"Oh…I'm going to catch a cab…" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. Morgan suddenly forgot about what Hotch said, and what he refused to admit to himself, because all he could think was that there was no way in hell he was going to let a sleepy Reid get in a car with some creepy cab driver.

"I'll give you a ride."

Reid nodded, letting Morgan steer him back to Morgan's car. He climbed in the passenger seat, sitting down and putting his bag in his lap. Morgan got in on the other side, and started the ignition.

"Thanks, Morgan."

"Anytime, kid."

They drove on silently, Reid staring absent-mindedly out the window. Pulling up to Reid's apartment, Morgan reached over, shaking Reid slightly to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"Oh, right…want to come in for some coffee?"

"Sure." Morgan kept his voice neutral, but, truth be told, he'd never been in Reid's apartment, and he was more than excited at the chance to see his apartment….and that's the only reason he was excited. He just wanted to see Reid's apartment. His stomach did not do a clumsy flip, and he was not excited at the prospect of spending more time with Reid. That didn't stop him from getting out of the car, and opening the passenger side door for Reid, and then helping him up.

They went up to the third floor, and Reid took out his keys, opening his apartment door. He tossed his bag into the living room, and went to the small adjacent kitchen, and immediately went to the task of making coffee. Morgan took this opportunity to look around.

The apartment was small. The kitchen consisted of a fridge, a stove, a counter with sinks and cabinets over it, and a small island towards the door of the apartment. The small countertop was made from salmon colored tiles, and was crowded with a microwave and a coffee machine, and various clean dishware.

The living room was tidier than the kitchen. The wall opposite to the kitchen consisted of a large shelf full of meticulously arranged books. The wall across from the door had several framed pictures of the team, Reid's mom, and some people Morgan didn't know. Under the pictures was an old purple couch pushed against it, along with a side table, on which were several books and science journals. There was no tea table, but across from the couch was an old television, Reid's doctorates and various awards hanging, unframed on the wall around the television. Between the couch and the kitchen was a small hallway which had two doors facing each other.

Morgan sat down on the couch just as Reid came in, carrying two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Morgan, and then sat down next to him, cradling his own cup to keep himself from spilling it.

"I didn't put any sugar in yours."

Morgan nodded, taking a sip. "Thanks. Nice apartment."

Reid snorted slightly, shaking his head. "That's not what my last date said."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really…are you trying to say-" Reid's head jerked up and he stared wide-eyed at Morgan, suddenly going white before blushing slightly, obviously realizing what he'd said, and how it had sounded.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Reid squeaked, quickly turning his attention back to his coffee, taking a large gulp. He was biting his lip, and looked genuinely embarrassed. Morgan couldn't stop himself from grinning, but did manage not to laugh at Reid.

"Who was your last date?"

"Uh….nobody you know."

"Fine, don't tell me."

Reid just nodded and they finished their coffee in silence. Reid grabbed Morgan's mug and scampered off to the kitchen, before returning to sit next to Morgan again. He was fussing nervously with the edge of his shirt, making a point not to look up at Morgan.

"Sorry about that…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Reid muttered, still staring down at his hands, looking nervous. Reid apparently hadn't noticed what Hotch had. Morgan let out a sigh, putting his arm around Reid's skinny shoulders.

"Calm down, kid, you didn't make me uncomfortable. It's fine, really."

Reid relaxed a little before nodding. When he looked up, his eyebrows were drawn together, and he looked upset.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing….we're friends right?"

Morgan blinked, a little taken aback by the question. Why would Reid ask something like that? He paused to think, tightening his arm around Reid's shoulders, before he answered.

"I sure hope so," Morgan said, his voice lightly teasing. He didn't bother mentioning how much more he hoped for. Reid nodded, biting his lip. It was quiet too long for Morgan's comfort, so he broke the silence, saying, "why are you asking?"

"Just something Hotch said…." Reid muttered, but he just shook his head, looking up at Morgan with a small smile. The smile faded when Morgan's jaw dropped. His mind raced for what Hotch could have said to Reid to make him question their friendship, especially after his own conversation with Hotch.

"Reid, what did Hotch say?"

Reid shifted uncomfortably, his smile vanishing as he looked back down at his hands.

"Nothing, really…just asked me if I was spending too much time with you….we don't really hang out outside of work much, so I thought maybe I had gotten on your nerves, or something…I know I'm annoying…a-and I know I'm hard to deal with socially……I don't know."

Morgan felt his heart break at the slight crack in Reid's voice when he spoke. He had accused Reid, along with the other members of their team, of being a little annoying from time to time, but he had never really made a point to tell Reid how much he appreciated having him around, unless it was to praise him for breaking a case with some random, obscure fact.

Without really thinking about it, Morgan gathered Reid's thin form into his arms so that his friend was curled up in his lap. When Reid timidly returned the hug, Morgan brought one hand up to cup Reid's jaw, and tilted his head up. There was a brief moment where Reid stared at him confusedly, but that didn't last long, because Morgan moved forward, pushing his lips against Reid's.

For a moment, Morgan wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake in his life. Reid's body tensed and his lips didn't move against Morgan's. However, before Morgan could pull away, Reid relaxed, shifting to a more comfortable position with his knees on either side of Morgan's thighs, his arms winding around Morgan's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds

**A/N: **Ah, the smut begins...I apologize for everything you are about to read in advance. I will continue this...you have been warned.

________________________________________________________________________

For a moment, Morgan wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake in his life. Reid's body tensed and his lips didn't move against Morgan's. However, before Morgan could pull away, Reid relaxed, shifting to a more comfortable position with his knees on either side of Morgan's thighs, his arms winding around Morgan's neck. When the kiss broke a few moments later, Morgan simply stared at Reid, dumbfounded. Reid hurriedly scrambled out of Morgan's lap, looking embarrassed as he stood up, staring at his feet.

"I-I'm sorry….." Reid began, but Morgan cut him off, shaking his head.

"Shut up and get back here."

Reid took a single step back towards Morgan, hands twisting restlessly together. He was mere inches away, but not close enough for contact, so Morgan reached forward, grabbing Reid's wrists, and pulled him so Reid was standing between his legs. Reid was shaking slightly, so Morgan rubbed his wrists soothingly.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked gently.

"I kissed you!" Reid squeaked, finally looking up at Morgan, guilt and confusion crowding his face. Morgan laughed slightly, still holding Reid's wrists to keep him from running away.

"Was it really that bad?"

Reid's face scrunched up, the same way it did whenever he was trying to figure out the answer to a difficult problem.

"That's….that's not the point." He sounded baffled, but he was slowly relaxing, so Morgan let go of his wrists. Reid sat down next to Morgan, frowning at his knees.

"Then what is it? Have you never been with a guy before?"

Reid shifted uncomfortably, shaking his head. He bit his lips together, the confusion on his face growing as he thought.

"No...I….but this is different…we work together."

"Hotch says it's okay….." Morgan's voice trailed off when Reid's head snapped up so fast Morgan swore he heard it crack. Reid stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed for a moment before finding his voice.

"H-Hotch said…..why were you and Hotch talking about…"

Morgan ran his hand over his scalp. Wow, that really helped calm Reid down. He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully before his spoke.

"I've liked you for awhile, and he talked to me about it."

There, he said it. Derek Morgan liked Spencer Reid. It really shouldn't make him so nervous to admit that. He'd gone to college, and had had a few boyfriends. But none of his previous experiences had been very serious, more for fun and stress release before finals than for the relationship itself. Morgan brought himself out of his inner thoughts to look at Reid, who was staring at him as if he had burst into flames.

Morgan began to say something, but then Reid was standing up again, pacing anxiously in front of the couch, his hands stuck into his pockets.

"If this is a joke, I will never forgive you." Morgan felt slightly offended that Reid would think this was a joke, but pushed his slight irritation back, getting to his feet. He stood in front of Reid and put one arm around his waist, bringing his free hand up to Reid's neck. However, it was Reid who started the kiss this time, bringing his hands up to Morgan's face and leaning in and capturing his mouth with a ferocity Morgan hadn't expected.

Morgan tried to keep himself grounded, but when Reid started sucking on his tongue, all rational thoughts flew out the window, and he pushed Reid's skinny frame against the nearest stretch of empty wall. Reid moaned softly as Morgan pressed up against him, and began running his hands up and down Morgan's back. Morgan broke the kiss, in desperate need for air.

"The wall isn't very comfortable…"

Reid's lower lip sticking out in a pout, and he looked too cute for his own good. Morgan couldn't help but laugh, and reached down to squeeze Reid's ass. Reid moaned, his back arched slightly, and his head tilted back, hitting the wall.

"Couch?" Morgan asked leaning in to nip Reid's jaw. Reid looked at Morgan again, but he was looking at him shyly through his lashes as he lost some of his confidence.

"Bedroom?" Reid asked nervously, as if fearing rejection. Morgan just grinned, and lifted Reid, who yelped in surprise, his legs wrapping around Morgan's waist. Morgan carried him to the bedroom, not bothering to look around as he stepped inside. He'd have time to look around later. Right now, his attention was focused on Reid, and Reid alone.

Morgan set Reid down on the bed gently, leaning down to kiss him again. Reid hummed contentedly, his fingers moving up the front of Morgan's shirt to trace strange patterns against his chest and stomach.

Reid broke the kiss to crawl into the middle of the bed, and Morgan followed. Once he'd settled on top of Reid, Morgan unbuttoned Reid's vest, and Reid helped in getting his arms out before tossing it to the floor. Morgan then began to work on the tie, pulling impatiently at the knot. Why did Reid have to be wearing so many layers? Once the tie was on the floor, Morgan became aware of Reid's timid, trembling touches to the edges of his shirt.

"Reid…Spencer, you okay?" Morgan asked, pulling back slightly to look at Reid. He suddenly realized that neither of them had set limits on what they were and were not comfortable with, and, furthermore, he was sort of rushing things, considering he'd just kissed him for the first time a few minutes ago.

"Yeah…I'm okay…you? You stopped…is this okay? I mean….is this….." Reid had a worried expression, and the shyness was returning, but his face was flushed, and his pupils were beginning to dilate. Morgan gave him a quick kiss, hoping to reassure him.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to do something you won't like."

Reid frowned, looking suddenly too thoughtful, considering what they were doing. "Which means you want to do things I'd like?"

"Well…yeah."

"I think I'd really like this to come off." Reid tugged at the edge of Morgan's shirt, but didn't lift it, giving Morgan a rather serious look. Morgan could only laugh, pulling his shirt up over his head. Reid smiled slightly, biting his lip as he began to brush his fingers across Morgan's bare skin.

"Much better."

Morgan laughed again, shaking his head. "Alright, Pretty Boy, your turn." To that, Reid's smile faded, and he glanced away for a moment before looking back at Morgan.

"You'll have to get off me first."

Morgan complied, sitting up. Reid suddenly pushed him onto his back so he was laying with his head by the foot of the bed. Reid crawled into his lap, his knees next to Morgan's hips, and then he began to undo his shirt buttons. Morgan propped himself up on his elbows, watching avidly as Reid teased him, making sure the shirt didn't come open as he undid the buttons. Morgan had already seen Reid shirtless, in the pool, but the way Reid was stripping was something new in itself. Once all the buttons were undone, Reid pushed the material back shyly, biting his lip again.

Morgan sat up, eagerly helping Reid push the fabric off his shoulders before running the backs of his fingers up and down Reid's torso. Reid's breathing hitched, and he leaned backwards, pulling Morgan with him till he was laying with Morgan on top of him again.

Morgan lowered his lips to Reid's neck, placing a series of light kisses on his skin, slowly making his way to Reid's chest. Reid whimpered his approval, gripping Morgan's shoulders as his body trembled from the unfamiliar pleasure of being touched.

"Okay?" Morgan whispered, his tongue flicking out over Reid's collarbone.

"Mmmmmm….don't stop."

Morgan chuckled slightly against Reid's skin, his lips moving down to Reid's nipple. He carefully took the little metal ring, which looked so strange on Reid, into his mouth, sucking lightly. Reid gasped, his back arching.

"D-don't stop…." He repeated, his breath quickening. Morgan let go of the ring, but ran his tongue over it, drawing another moan from Reid. Morgan switched to Reid's other nipple, but reached up to flick the ring with his fingers. Reid's body was still trembling, and with every little flick he jerked slightly, his fingers tightening on Morgan's shoulders.

"Oh….Derrrrek…please…I want you, please…" Reid moaned, his eyes opening as Morgan sat up.

"What do you want?" Morgan asked gently, running his fingers over the top of Reid's slacks.

"Mmmmmm…you………"

"Well, I kinda hoped that…you're going to have to be more specific," Morgan said, chuckling slightly. Reid made an angry noise in his throat, frowning up at Morgan, who let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I really want you, Spencer, but I need to know what you want before I do anything."

"I….oh, wait…"

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, seeing Reid suddenly look a little flustered. Reid looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I…uhm…..don't have any…any condoms."

"I've got one in my wallet." Morgan said, popping the button to Reid's slacks open, but then he paused. "I don't have any lube, though."

"I have some massage oil." Reid pointed at a plastic bottle on the bedside table, and Morgan grabbed it, looking at it quizzically before setting it down on the bed.

"May I ask why?"

"I'll show you later."

Morgan chuckled, and nodded, unzipping Reid's slacks, yanking them down. Reid lifted his hips to help and soon Morgan had Reid in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Morgan glanced up to see Reid watching him nervously, his lip caught between his teeth.

"You still haven't told me what you want."

"Right now I want you naked."

Morgan rolled his eyes, but rolled off of Reid, sitting down with his back against the headboard. He quickly pulled off his pants and boxers, and was about to roll back onto Reid, but suddenly Reid was moving, shifting so he was sitting on his knees between Morgan's legs.

Before he could figure out what Reid was doing, much less react, Reid was leaning down, his hands on Morgan's hips. Reid looked up at him, hesitating.

"Is it okay if I-"

"You really need to ask?"

Reid smiled slightly, and then, without warning, leaned forward and took Morgan into his mouth. Morgan gasped, entwining his figures in Reid's hair as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was more than a little surprised at how good Reid was, even more-so when Reid deep-throated him, causing Morgan's hips to buck upward.

"Christ Spencer!"

"Hmmmmm?"

The vibration from the hum made Morgan's head fall backward, a moan escaping his lips.

"Good….too good…"

Reid's head kept bobbing, but he relented a little, and Morgan looked down at Reid, who was still on his knees, his eyes were closed in concentration, one hand next to Morgan's hip, the other wrapped around his cock. The visual alone was enough to send lust shooting through his veins, and he had to give Reid's hair a gentle tug. Reid stopped immediately, Morgan's cock slipping out of his mouth as his eyes snapped open.

"Wasn't done…" Reid muttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, glaring at Morgan as he sat up.

"Yeah, I know," Morgan laughed, putting his hand up to his forehead, trying to calm his body down. "You are way too good at that…"

"Good. You won't ever have to look anywhere else for a blowjob," Reid joked.

"I hope you know this isn't just about sex."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds

**A/N:** Ah…and it continues. And thank you for the reviews! I still feel I should be punched for drawing a sex scene out this ridiculously long. The ending is kind of lame, but I can live with that.

_____________________________________

"I hope you know this isn't just about sex."

"I know that…."

There was a moment of silence, and Reid shifted, sitting down in the middle of the bed with a thoughtful expression. Morgan rolled onto his side, running his hand up and down Reid's chest. Reid glanced at Morgan, before asking in a shy voice, "We can still have sex though…right?"

Morgan laughed slightly at the question, leaning in to kiss him briefly before sitting back, placing one hand on the edge of Reid's underwear. "Hell yes we can. Need to get these off first though." Reid nodded minutely, biting his lip and staring down at Morgan's hand. Morgan played with the elastic, slowly pushing it down to reveal a small strip of skin. Reid's breathing hitched, so Morgan pulled them off the rest of the way, letting his fingers brush against Reid's thighs and calves as he pushed them off. He tossed them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes before kneeling between Reid's knees, sitting back to admire the view before him.

"Don't!"

Morgan blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst, looking up at Reid, who was propped up on his elbows, giving Morgan a death glare. Morgan had to push away the thought of how sexy an angry, naked Reid was to make sure everything was alright.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked gently, moving away slightly. Reid's expression softened and he sat up, nervously pushing his hair behind his ears.

"I…nothing…." Reid muttered, looking away. Morgan's eyebrows went up, but before he could say anything, Reid rolled his eyes, pointing to Morgan's pants, which were laying in a heap on the floor. "You forgot the condom…"

Morgan knew there was something else bothering Reid, but he got up and got his wallet out, extracting the little foil packet before returning to the bed. Reid was still sitting propped up on his elbows, and he moved his legs further apart so Morgan could settle between them once more. Morgan set the condom down on the bedspread, and then grabbed the oil, opening it and spreading it over the fingers of his right hand, while Reid watched wide-eyed , his breath hitching. Morgan slowly ran his fingers across Reid's entrance, teasing rather than pushing in. Reid let out a little moan, his eyes falling shut and a shudder running through his body. Morgan watched the pleasure on Reid's face for a moment before focusing his attention downward. Morgan was too attentive to what he was doing to notice Reid's eyes open and then narrow, so he was caught off guard when Reid spoke in a cold, angry voice.

"Don't."

Morgan stopped instantly, pulling his fingers back, his gaze jerking up to meet Reid's. He was flushed and panting, but he looked annoyed, and maybe a little hurt.

"I'm not used to being stared at….like-like _that_, and I don't think I like it," Reid muttered, looking away. Morgan's eyebrows inched upward and he waited a moment, letting Reid calm down before he spoke.

"You must have been having sex with blind people before, because it's kinda hard not to stare…seriously, Spencer, I can't _not_ look. Like it or not, you look great naked." Reid turned his gaze back to Morgan and opened his mouth to argue, but Morgan continued. "I have a hard time understanding how you're not used to being looked at." Reid frowned, but he looked abashed rather than angry at this point.

"I'm usually not so…um…naked. It's weird."

"….Spencer, I know you're a genius, but I have a hard time believing you know how to have sex with your clothes on." Reid pressed his lips together, making an angry noise.

"My knowledge on this subject, excluding performing oral sex, is purely theoretical at this point in time. I've never had to take my clothes off."

Morgan's jaw dropped. He shouldn't have been so surprised; he hadn't really expected Reid to be very experienced. However, hearing Reid explain that he was a virgin in such an analytical way was a little strange, even if it was _Reid_, who had a habit of looking at thing in a purely analytical sense.

"You sure you want to do this Reid? We don't have to if you don't want to." Reid looked confused for a second, but then his eyes widened in shock.

"You don't want to have sex with me because…"

"No! That's not what I'm saying. I just want to make sure you're ready." Reid's head tilted to the side a little, and Morgan could only watch and wonder what Reid was thinking.

"I'll tell you if anything bothers me…but I want to do this."

Morgan held in his sigh of relief. He was willing to wait for Reid to be ready, but at this point he was ridiculously hard, so when Reid smiled reassuring, laying down onto his back, Morgan smiled back, pouring more oil onto his fingertips before circling Reid's entrance, slowly dipping in. Reid gasped, his entire body jerking at the strange sensation. "God, you're beautiful," Morgan whispered, kissing the inside of Reid's thigh. Reid whimpered, but seemed unable to find words, his back arching slightly as Morgan quickened his pace.

Morgan worked his finger in carefully, before slowly pushing in a second. Reid's body stiffened, and as he momentarily stopped breathing. Morgan stilled his fingers, watching Reid's face carefully. There was pleasure, but a hint of pain, on his flushed face. Morgan leans up and kisses Reid's stomach, before kissing the tip of Reid's cock. He took a slow, shaky breath before opening his eyes, looking down at Morgan. He shifts his hips, pushing down on Morgan's fingers. Morgan took the hint, and resumed the motion of his fingers, slowly at first, and then faster.

Soon Reid was writhing and gasping, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his pale skin. Morgan, becoming desperate, slowly drew his fingers out, earning a gasp from Reid. Instantly Reid grabbing the condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth, sitting up. Morgan groaned as Reid rolled the condom over him, his lips parting and his eyes snapping shut. Reid stroked him several times, almost experimentally, and when Morgan opened his eyes, he found Reid looking at him expectantly. Gently, Morgan pushed Reid onto his back, before shifting Reid's legs so they wrapped around his waist.

Reid's mouth fell open as Morgan pushed inside, a series of short, loud moans passing his lips. Once he was fully encased inside of Reid, Morgan stilled, and gently pushed wayward strands of hair away from Reid's face. Reid's eyes opened to mere slits, his mouth still parted as he panted.

"Okay?" Morgan grunted, forcing himself not to thrust into the tight heat and risk hurting Reid. After a moment Reid nodded, his head falling back as his eyes closed.

"Ye-yes…it-it hurts a little….but I'm o-okay…." Reid's voice was strained, and higher than usual, so Morgan leaned down, kissing him slowly and passionately. Reid relaxed little by little, reaching up to run his finger tips along Morgan's arms and shoulders, making Morgan groan softly into the kiss. Slowly, Reid began to move, shifting his hips, sending waves and sensation through Morgan's body at the slight movement. They broke the kiss as Morgan began to thrust slightly. "Oh! Uhnnn….much, much better…" Reid moaned, his back arching.

"God, Spencer…so good…" Morgan grunted, unable to force out anything more eloquent. Reid moaned his agreement, whimpering as Morgan straightened, grabbing hold of Reid's thighs to change his angle. Moments later, Reid's moan turned into a near scream as Morgan hit his prostate.

"Derek!!! Y-yes, there, yes…please…please, more!"

A little startled, but pleased nonetheless, at Reid's reaction, Morgan obeyed, no longer keeping his thrusts gentle. Feeling waves of pleasure rolling over him, and knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Morgan grabbed Reid's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Reid's moans grew in volume, and then he was crying out, fingers curling into the bed sheets as his body began to shake from his orgasm.

Morgan gentled his strokes until Reid finished screaming, and then resumed his breakneck pace, reaching for his own orgasm. Reid was still shaking, letting out little pleased moans and whimpers, and soon Morgan felt the tension coil low in his body, and he came, moaning and grunting nonsensical endearments and professions of love, till his body stopped jerking. He pulled out of Reid carefully, taking off the used condom and throwing it into the wastebasket, before settling on his side next to Reid.

"Good?" Morgan asked, kissing Reid's shoulder.

"Mmmmhmmm….r'lly tired now…" Reid mumbled, half opening his eyes to look at Morgan. Morgan laughed slightly, standing up slowly. "Where're you goin'?" Reid asked, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"To run a bath. If you haven't noticed, you're a little sticky." Reid's pout turned into a lazy grin as he looked down at himself, laughing slightly.

"I blame you."

"I think I can live with that."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds

**A/N:** Guess I'm not done with this after all. However, the following chapters will mostly be drabbles, all set after what happened in the previous three chapters, and will have no plot, whatsoever, probably just some more funny, cuddliness than anything else. Just a way for me to play with these two a little more. Review please.

___________________________________________________

Morgan cleaned himself off, and then ran Reid's bath. Morgan returned from running Reid's bath, just as a hard knock sounded on the door. Reid groaned as he stood up, grabbing a Kleenex and wiping the sticky mess off of his abdomen. As he pulled on his clothes, walking to the door, the knock was repeated.

"Coming!" Reid yelled, pulling his shirt on, hurriedly doing the buttons. Morgan had pulled on his boxers and pants, and was now sitting in the hallway, watching as Reid stumbled towards the door, obviously a little sore from the sex. Reid pulled open the door, his eyes widening at the sight of a police officer holding up his badge.

"Are you Spencer Reid?"

"Y-yes, that's me….is there a problem?" The police officer didn't answer his question, a cold look on his face as he put his badge away.

"Can I see your ID?" Reid complied immediately, searching his pockets, and then pulling his wallet out, nervously handing the officer his driver's license. The officer looked at it, glanced at Reid, and then handed it back, looking satisfied.

"A neighbor called, said he heard screaming," the officer started, and then paused, glancing back at Morgan with a worried expression. "Is everything alright here?"

Reid went bright red, his back tensing. "Everything's fine…! We were…um…watching a movie…I must've had it on too loud…" The officer's eyes went to the old television, obviously skeptical that it could create enough noise to worry the neighbors.

"Alright…you just call me if you have any problems…here, take this." The officer was looking over Reid's shoulder at Morgan suspiciously while he handed Reid a brochure. He tore his eyes from Morgan, giving Reid a friendly smile before he left. Morgan walked up to Reid, who was staring at the brochure in his hands, stunned.

"What's that?" Morgan asked cautiously, wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulder. Reid looked up at him, gaping like a fish out of water, before glancing down at the brochure.

"It's…a brochure for victims of domestic violence…" Reid blushed, then balled the brochure up in his fist, tossing it in the direction of the kitchen. "I guess I was a little too loud…"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh slightly, and received a hard glare from Reid. "Sorry…come on, I ran you a bath." Reid nodded, going to the bedroom to grab a clean change of clothes, and then letting Morgan lead him to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, after washing Reid's hair, and giving him a massage, Morgan stepped out of the bathroom to let Reid get dressed. As soon as they had stepped into the bathroom, Reid had become inexplicably shy, and had insisted on putting bubbles into the bath and Morgan looking away while he undressed. Morgan walked to the bedroom, and as he pulled on his shirt, Reid walked in, fidgeting nervously.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan greeted, smiling and walking over to Reid, trying to hide the worry he was beginning to feel. Was Reid just fidgeting to stop his hands from shaking? It certainly looked that way. As he wrapped his arm around the thin shoulders, he noticed the tension emanating from Reid's body. Reid turned to face Morgan, his eyes wide.

"I just realized I have no idea how to properly function in an actual relationship…" Morgan relaxed slightly. Although Reid sounded confused, and maybe a little terrified, it didn't sound like he was completely regretting what had happened.

"That's okay…I'll help you figure it out," Morgan promised, bringing Reid in for a hug.

"What if I mess up!?" Reid wrapped his lanky arms around Morgan. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a soft sigh, shaking his head slightly. "Sorry…I guess I'm being a little ridiculous…" Reid had his lower lip stuck out in a pout, but he was relaxing now, so Morgan kissed him chastely on the lips.

"It's okay, Babe." Reid's head tilted downward as he buried his face in Morgan's neck. For a moment, Morgan was afraid Reid had started trembling again, but then he realized Reid was laughing. He swatted him gently, frowning. "What's so funny?"

"Babe?" Reid asked, kissing along the side of Morgan's jaw. Morgan rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on Reid.

"I can call you whatever I want now. That's part of being in a relationship." Reid chuckled, and pulled away, but he looked relaxed and happy.

"Let's get some lunch…I don't think either of us have had anything to eat since we got on the plane," he said, grabbing Morgan's hand, practically dragging him out of the apartment. As he locked the door, he glanced at Morgan, a sly grin pulling at his lips.

"What's that look for?" Morgan asked, slightly suspicious. He usually only had that look when he was using a magic trick to cheat at cards, or had won a pointless argument.

"I can call you whatever I want?" Reid asked, stuffing his keys into his pocket as he began to walk towards the elevator. Morgan shrugged.

"Sure."

"Good. I'm gonna ask Garcia for suggestions."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal Minds

**A/N**: Yay for some drabbley, extremely fluffy, ooc stuff. Happens shortly after the last chapter. Just me goofing off. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry I haven't drabbled here for so long. Please Review!

_________________________________________________________

"Date tonight?" Garcia asked mischievously, grinning as she walked from her lair to Reid's desk. Reid rolled his eyes, pushing his chair away from his desk.

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?" Reid asked, even though he was fairly certain he already knew the answer. Over lunch, him and Morgan had both agreed to tell JJ, and Garcia. One of them would probably tell Prentiss. They both figured that Hotch and Rossi would figure it out soon enough, if they hadn't already. It had only been a week since he and Morgan had…gotten together, and they had both kept it out of the workplace, but Hotch and Rossi were profilers, they were bound to figure it out pretty soon.

"You think my espresso-muffin would hide anything from me?" Reid's eyebrows inched upward, and he made a mental-note to remember the nickname 'espresso-muffin'. Reid glanced towards Morgan's desk, noting that Morgan was deep into his work.

"Alright. So, any idea where he's taking me?" Reid asked. Garcia clicked her tongue and waved her finger at him.

"Sorry, vanilla-bean, it's a surprise, and it shall remain as such until you actually get to where he's taking you. But I'm not here to perk your curiosity, I'm here to settle mine." Garcia grabbed a chair, and leaned in close to Reid, grinning, and looking like the complete opposite of innocent. "So tell me, Doctor Reid, have you and my beautiful cinnamon-buns kissed?" Reid's eyes widened, which caused Garcia's grin to grow. "Oh my god, you have! Details, I want details!" she hissed excitedly. Reid felt his cheeks heat up, as memories from the previous weekend flashed through his mind…

"There's…nothing really to tell. He just…well, you know…kissed me…" Reid muttered, turning back to his work.

"Oh, Reid, that's no fun…oh well, I'm just ask him about it later, I'm sure he'll give me all the details." With that, Garcia got up and left, and Reid made another mental note: tell Derek not to give Garcia details. As he finished up the rest of his paperwork for the day, he hurriedly slung on his coat and messenger bag, heading out of the building, nerves and excitement. After lunch following their 'getting together' they had each gone to their separate homes. This date would be their first planned, official date. Standing next to Morgan's car, Reid briefly considered turning and running for his life. He didn't know how to go out on a proper date! Shifting nervously, Reid gripped the car door handle to keep himself from running. Morgan startled him when he arrived, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, Babe, ready?" Morgan asked, kissing Reid on the cheek before nuzzling his face against the side of Reid's neck. He smiled, feeling Reid's skin heat up, and pulled back to admire the blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready. You going to tell me where we're going?" Reid asked. Morgan just chuckled, finding Reid's remaining nervousness endearing.

"Nope." Morgan kissed Reid on the cheek again, and then moved to the driver's side, unlocking the doors. Reid jumped in, tossing his bag into the back of the car.

"No hints even?" Reid asked, smiling sweetly at Morgan, and hoping his best set of puppy eyes would get him what he wanted; over the past few days he'd found that he could get anything from coffee to a kiss in the elevator if he put his best efforts into looking sweet. However, this time it didn't seem to work, because Morgan just shook his head determinedly.

"Nuh-uh. It's a surprise, and if I give you a hint, you'll figure it out."

Morgan left it at that, and wouldn't indulge Reid any further for the rest of the car ride, even after Reid started pouting, his lower lip stuck out as he stared down at his lap. As Morgan turned into the parking lot, Reid looked up, his eyes widening.

"Derek!" Reid squeaked, his eyes lighting up as he suppressed a grin. Morgan couldn't hold back a laugh, clapping Reid on the shoulder.

"You seem surprised," Morgan chuckled. The grin broke free on Reid's face, and he laughed.

"I didn't take you for such a romantic."

"We can go somewhere more-"

"No! No, it's perfect, Derek." Reid got out of the car and rushed over to Morgan's door, opening it before pulling at Morgan's arm to raise him out of the car. Once Morgan was on his feet, Reid leaned in quickly, kissing him on the lips. Laughing, Morgan wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulder, and led him to the theater to watch the live performance of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

_______________________________________________

**A/N: **Don't own Rocky Horror either. It's kinda short, and silly, but I hope you liked it, hopefully I do more little rambles later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal Minds

**A/N**: Hmm…this chapter is sort of pointless. Some humor, but other than that, nothing really.

**WARNING: **This is one of those chapters that is rated R. It will make some people really happy, and really piss off other people. There is a _slight_ piercing kink. Don't read if you don't like it.

_________________________________________________________

"No, Reid! You can't! I won't let you!" Morgan growled, emphasizing his statement by grabbing Reid's wrists, pinning them against the wall on either side of Reid's head. He could see the gears in Reid's head clicking, trying to find a way to talk himself out of the situation.

"Morgan…it's no big deal, really. Now, if you could let me go-" Reid began, but Morgan instantly cut him off, pressing his lips against Reid's to silence him.

"I said _no_," Morgan growled. Reid laughed, shaking his head and leaning in for a kiss.

"Morgan, I'm not keeping the nipple piercing. Rossi said I only had to keep it in for two weeks, and it's been that long now. I'm taking it out, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Morgan raised his eyebrows and let go of Reid's wrists. "There's absolutely nothing I can do to change your mind?" he asked, incredulous. Reid nodded, determination written on his face. Morgan put his hands on Reid's shoulders, massaging the muscles beneath his fingertips lightly. "Can I at least try to change your mind?"

Reid's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth watered at the husky tone Morgan used. Reid reached up, wrapping his arms around Morgan neck, and looking away shyly. "I-I guess it couldn't hurt for you to try," he muttered, looking at Morgan through his bangs. Thus far, their relationship consisted of the initial sex they'd had in Reid's bedroom, and a couple of rather successful dates. But, hearing the unmistakable lust in Morgan's voice, Reid felt his body react, almost immediately.

"You guess?" Morgan asked, kissing along Reid's jaw line. Reid melted against him, making small noises that didn't quite qualify as words. Morgan chuckled and began unbuttoning Reid's shirt, going slowly, almost too slowly. Reid grunted and pushed Morgan away, and hurriedly removed his shirt the rest of the way. He wasn't any more thrilled to be shirtless in front of Morgan than he had been last time, but remembering how good Morgan had made him feel, he knew it would be more than worth it, soon enough. Reid tossed his shirt to the floor, and Morgan put an arm around Reid's waist, backing up towards the bed. Reid looks over Morgan's shoulder at the bed, blushing as he took in the sight of Morgan's soft sheets and large bed.

Morgan turned Reid around, pushing him gently. As the backs of Reid's knees hit the bed, he stumbled backward, and landed on the bed, sprawled out. Laughing, Morgan helped Reid to get on the bed the rest of the way, propping him up with pillows. Reid squirmed as Morgan settled his body over top of him. Morgan settled one of his legs between Reid's, and groaned as Reid pushed his hips upwards insistently.

"Patience, Pretty Boy," Morgan whispered, nipping at Reid's ear. Reid responded with a small moan, pushing his hips up again. Morgan just chuckled, trailing his lips from Reid's ear, down his throat, pausing to lick at his adam's apple before continuing down towards Reid's bare chest. He stroked his fingers across Reid's skin, brushing down the tense stomach, and reaching down to press lightly at the one place Reid wanted him to pay attention to the most, palming Reid through his slacks. Reid mewled loudly, and began panting, pressing against Morgan's light touch. "So beautiful…" Morgan muttered, sucking lightly at Reid's skin. Obviously too distracted by the sensation of Morgan _touching_ him, Reid didn't argue with the comment, even though every time Morgan had said something similar while they were on a date he had fervently denied it. Morgan smiled, glad to be the one showing Reid how good being touched could feel. He knew Reid wasn't used to it, and it made every little noise Reid made, and every shudder that ran through his body, sweeter somehow.

"Derek, Derek…ohhhh, Derek," Reid moaned, his hips making clumsy circles as he chanted Morgan's name, gripping onto strong shoulders desperately. Morgan moved his hand away from Reid's groin, holding Reid's hips down with one hand. Leaning his weight onto his elbow, Morgan moved his lips further down, just a little, to take the object of their earlier argument into his mouth. Reid gasped, arching his back to press his chest against Morgan's mouth, while simultaneously pushing against Morgan's hand, trying to press himself against Morgan's thigh.

"Please, please, please, please…." If Reid knew that he was begging, he didn't care. He yelped as Morgan pulled against the little metal ring. Today, it was hot pink, and Morgan couldn't help but chuckle. For someone who didn't like their nipple piercing, Reid sure had a good sized collection of various oddly colored rings. As Morgan played with the ring with his tongue, the yelp turned into a deep, husky groan, and he fisted the sheets, tossing his head from side to side on the pillow. Taking his hand off of Reid's hip, but moving his leg so Reid couldn't grind against him, Morgan began brushing his finger tips across Reid's chest once more, drawing loud moans and whimpers out of Reid as he continued to play with the ring.

"Dereeeeekk…touch me, please…" Reid whined, squirming helplessly, feeling his body hurtling closer, and closer...but it wasn't enough. Even as his mind was fogging over, he knew he wanted more. He wanted to feel all of Morgan, like last time. Reid wanted to see Morgan's athletic body, completely exposed, distracting him from his own nudity. He didn't want to come yet, and he knew it was a little ridiculous that he was already so close, he was still wearing his pants for god's sake. But those thoughts, and all other thoughts, for that matter, flew out the window as Morgan tugged at the ring with his teeth, pushing Reid over the edge. Like last time, Reid's mind was too foggy to keep him from making noise, and he cried out in pleasure as his body jerked and trembled. He was vaguely aware of Morgan kissing him as he came down from the euphoric high of orgasm, his body trembling, but relaxed. Of course, as his mind cleared more and more, he became more and more aware of the fact that, as much as he really liked kissing Morgan, he needed to get up, because, frankly, his pants were uncomfortable sticky.

Reid pushed Morgan away, doing his best to glare. "Not fair…" Reid grumbled. Morgan laughed slightly, leaning down to kiss at Reid's neck. Reid pushed him away, standing up, and walking awkwardly to Morgan's dresser.

"Where you going, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, getting up from the bed. Reid turned around, still trying to glare.

"I don't have anything to change into."

"Can't you wait to get changed?" Morgan asked, walking over to pop open the button of Reid's slacks, pressing his erection against Reid's leg.

"Nope. I'm going to take a bath, and then get changed," Reid said, stubbornly. He grabbed a pair of Morgan's boxers and sweat pants before heading to the bathroom. Morgan rolled his eyes, following Reid.

"You're really going to leave me like this?" Morgan asked, pouting. Reid stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Morgan.

"I never said you couldn't join me."

________________________________________

**A/N: **Hoped you like it. Unless asked to do otherwise, I think I shall leave the rest to your imaginations. Also, for those patiently awaiting the next chapter of 'Don't Let Me Stay Out Late' I _just _started working on it, so it might take a couple days, but it is on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: **Short, silly, ooc. Whatever.

_________________________________

Morgan knew that Dr. Spencer Reid was a genius. There was no arguing that. Morgan knew Reid had an IQ of 187, could read 20,000 words per minute, had an eidetic memory, and three Ph.D.s. He had other testaments to his intelligence, but Morgan didn't really have time to go over all of them. No, he wasn't going to deny that Reid was a genius.

That being said, Morgan couldn't help but be frustrated by Reid's naivety, from time to time.

As they got onto the jet, having just finished up a case in New York, Reid was eating a gigantic lollipop. A gigantic lollipop a cop from New York had given him. He was wearing a sweater with an argyle pattern, and had put on his glasses in favor of his contacts. It should have been cute: an FBI agent, curled up on the couch in the jet, dressed like a school boy, flipping through his case files, while occasionally licking a giant, brightly colored lollipop. However, thinking back to the attention the cop had given Reid, Morgan could only look at the lollipop with contention. Reid had been completely oblivious, even after the guy had asked him out to dinner.

Morgan took a seat next to Reid, deciding to approach him on the subject. Morgan tried for a light tone, slouching into his seat. "So, uh, Reid, where'd you get the candy?"

Reid took the lollipop away from his mouth, tilting his head to the side as he scrutinized Morgan. "Officer Sanders gave it to me. Why?"

"You don't think it's a little weird that a random police officer who you have never met before gave you candy and asked you out to dinner?" Reid seemed to think about it momentarily, and then his jaw dropped as his face went beet red.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Reid glanced over his shoulder towards where the rest of the team were going over case files or just sleeping, worry mixing into the embarrassment on his face. "You don't really think he was…"

"Trust me kid, he was definitely flirting with you. And he really wasn't subtle about it."

Reid stared at Morgan, wide-eyed, and looking horrified. After a moment, he looked away, putting the edge of the lollipop into his mouth. When Morgan didn't continue, Reid pulled the candy out of his mouth, and muttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was flirting…"

"It's okay, Pretty Boy. I know," Morgan put his hand on Reid's knee, squeezing it gently. Reid looked up with a smile, and then looked back down at the lollipop. He carefully wrapped it in its plastic wrapper, before setting it down on the table, and leaning against Morgan, resting his head against Morgan's shoulder.

"Are you two going to make out or not? Garcia's been bugging me to get photos for weeks now." Morgan rolled his eyes, and turned slightly, raising his eyebrows at Prentiss, who was sitting two seats away. Reid was turning an interesting shade of pink, and Morgan could feel Reid's face heating up against his skin as Reid buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Reid won't kiss me in front of other people," Morgan stated dryly. Reid grunted against Morgan's neck, and Morgan knew he was pouting, but didn't pay attention to him. Prentiss got up, and walked over to sit across from Reid and Morgan. Reid moved away from Morgan as she approached, folding his arms across his chest before giving Prentiss a dark look. Prentiss just gave him a neutral look, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, why not?" Prentiss asked.

"None of your business…" Reid muttered, leaning against the wall furthest away from Morgan, his cheeks going red again. "So, let's just drop it."

Prentiss shrugged, and got up, walking away, realizing that Reid was in no mood to be joked around with. Morgan let out a sigh, and scooted closer to Reid, putting his arm around his shoulders, and pulling him away from the wall. "Come on, don't be like that."

"I'm just not…comfortable with public affection….sorry."

"It's okay. It's kinda sweet, how shy you sometimes are."

"Sweet?" Reid asked incredulously, laying his cheek onto Morgan's shoulder once more.

"Incredibly sweet. And cute."

________________________________________

**A/N: Alrighty, just so you know, I'll be moving, and starting college soon, and I don't know when I'll be able to get internet, so no knew stories until I get a job in my new town and get internet service.**


End file.
